


The Lynel Of Shatterback Point

by Dadzawa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Selectively Mute Link, and he’s teaching sidon, but that’s in the title lmao, link knows asl, semi-graphic depictions of violence?, specifically the one at shatterback point, theyre fighting a lynel guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dadzawa/pseuds/Dadzawa
Summary: Sidon asked Link to show him how to hunt a lynel, and he agreed. This is the story of how they beat the one at shatterback point (I literally don’t know what to put here that isn’t in the title or the tags, this is p straightforward lmao)





	The Lynel Of Shatterback Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OfficeBeepo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OfficeBeepo).

> My first foray into the BotW fandom, and it’s SidLink for the wonderful OfficeBeepo. I regret nothing, but I hope you all enjoy!!!

“Link!”

Link looked up from where he was debating the best weapon to use and locked eyes with Sidon, grinning and waving wildly– in classic Sidon fashion. His boyfriend’s idiosyncrasies always brought a smile to his face, and now was no different. 

He stopped waving and bounded over, armor glinting in the sun. “Apologies for being late, my dear one! My father’s council meeting ran longer than I might’ve hoped, but regardless! I made a commitment to you, and I hate breaking a commitment!” And with that, he swept Link into a rib-crushing hug. 

He let it happen, because how was he going to stop a seven-foot-tall shark man? When they separated– and after Link caught his breath again– he smiled gently up at Sidon. >It’s alright. It gave me enough time to go up and scout around a little. Si, you remember the plan?< he signed slowly. 

Sidon watched his hands closely, mouth slightly open as he silently mouthed the words. Then his face cleared and he smiled brightly down at Link. “Yes! Meet here, quiet after the marker, and you go in first to handle the shock arrows. Once it puts its bow away, I can join you in the fight!” He was animated while reciting it back to Link, then struck his signature pose once he was done. 

Still smiling, Link signed, >Close. Quiet when we meet, _silent_ after the marker.<

His face fell. “Oh.” There was a moment of silence, then, “I was being too loud again, wasn’t I?” He seemed to shrink into himself, and Links heart twisted. He tugged on his hand to get his attention. 

>I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Si. Besides, I know you get louder the happier you are to see someone. I’m happy you like me that much,< he finished, motioning him to bend down so Link could give him a kiss on the cheek. His Zora prince’s skin felt moistly dry, as it always did, and Link supposed that if he’d been less accustomed to the sensation under his lips he’d be grossed out. Pulling away, he was ecstatic to see Sidon’s smile and good cheer return. He signed, >Come on, let’s go teach you the best way to hunt a lynel.<

Sidon laughed as Link turned and led the way past the second marker. “Lead on, my dear one! I’m right behind you!” They began the ascent, Sidon chattering on about anything and everything that came to mind; from the wildlife they passed, to vague(ish) comments on the members of King Dorephan’s council. Maybe once, Link had to double-tap his arm as a subtle way to ask him to quiet down. But he could see the effort Sidon put forth himself, and Link couldn’t wait until the lynel was dead and Si could be as loud and enthusiastic as he wanted. 

They reached the marker, and Link motioned to Sidon. >Lynel have good hearing,< he signed. 

>Right. Sign from here?< Sidon signed slightly clumsily. Link nodded and gave a thumbs up. 

>You signed that perfectly, Si!<

He preened slightly, then opened his mouth– he thought better after a moment and raised his hands instead. >I’ve been practicing for you.<

Link’s eyes widened, and he looked away, flushing. >Thank you.<

There was the final shock arrow he had left behind, as a marker to show they were within the lynel’s range. >Ready?<

Sidon grinned and posed. >Absolutely!<

>Good. Stay here.<

Link went ahead alone, grabbing the arrow as he passed. The lynel was on the opposite side of the meadow, so Link quickly dropped back to Sidon. 

>Perfect. Hide behind the rocks until I give you the signal.<

>Ok.<

Link ensured Sidon got into position, and then the battle was on. He got its attention with a bomb arrow to the face, then sprinted forward and slashed at it with his sword. “Hyah!!!”

That was Sidon’s cue, and he didn’t have to look to know he was rushing the lynel from its blind spot. Link let Sidon take over, observing as he dodged attack after attack. 

_He’s doing better than I did against my first lynel,_ Link thought, chuckling at the memory. He hadn’t been laughing at the time, of course: his first lynel encounter had involved a lot more screaming. 

“Link!” Sidon’s voice snapped him back into the fight. He saw him back away from the lynel, the lynel that was preparing to blast _fireballs_ at Si. Link cursed internally and drew his bow, nocking another bomb arrow. He stepped back into the fight, letting Sidon back away and recuperate somewhat. The battle was going smoothly—

Until it wasn’t. 

After a flurry of rushed attacks, Link was shocked to see it pull out its bow again. And when he saw it nock a shock arrow take aim at Sidon, his heart very nearly stopped dead in his chest. He sheathed his sword and ran for his prince like he’d never run before. 

_Please, Daruk, help me protect him,_ he thought before skidding to a stop between the two and activating the dead Champion’s blessing– just in time for it to shatter against the three rapid-fire arrows that struck it. 

Just in time for the fourth one to come out of nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. 

He dropped his weapons and shook with the force of 1000 volts running through him. It hurt like _hell,_ but he wasn’t dead. Vaguely, he thought he heard the signature eerie clicking, rattling sound of a Zora war cry behind him, and then everything went black. 

_______________

“—ink! My dear one, can you hear me?!”

There was a voice, too close and too loud, calling for him. Link was briefly astonished to find he minded neither of those things. 

_Sidon, _he remembered, and he forced his eyes open. 

His Zora prince was holding him like he weighed nothing, worry written all over his face. His shoulders relaxed visibly when Link opened his eyes. 

>Sorry,< he signed carefully. >Should’ve been more careful. The lynel?<

“Oh, I killed it. How are you feeling? Can you stand? Do you need me to do anything?”

>Give me a few minutes and I should be fine. You did good, Si.< With Sidon’s help, Link sat up and observed the battle site. To his surprise, the lynel’s body hadn’t disappeared yet, and– were those _bite marks??_ He shot a sidelong, questioning glance at Sidon.

“I, ah…may have been a little bit upset after you collapsed,” he said, flushing slightly and averting his gaze. Link couldn’t help himself and started to laugh. 

>Thank you,< he signed when the chuckles subsided. >I love you.<

“I love you too, my dear one,” Sidon murmured, bonking their heads together. 

>Ready?< Link signed after a few moments. Sidon nodded. 

“Can you stand, my dear one, or will I be carrying you back to the Domain?”

>I can make it back myself.<

“Then, shall we?”

Link nodded and stood, swaying slightly before standing steady. Sidon offered his hand and he took it, linking their fingers as they walked towards the summit. And then, one after the other, they took the dive off Ploymus Peak and into the lake below.

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about the first lynel encounter is absolutely from my own experiences lmaoooo I was confused as hell for a sec the first time I saw a lynel, and then I was just screaming “wHA T THE FUCK” over and over and trying desperately to run away. And then I died anyway XD
> 
> Let me know if anything was particularly ooc, I’ve never written for either of these characters before so any and all feedback is welcome!!! Thanks for reading, hmu on tumblr @kingdomheartstrash cuz I love meeting new people!!!


End file.
